


Secrets of the Lamp

by dancerjb



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:03:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancerjb/pseuds/dancerjb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  The Vondrax are defeated and Jack teaches Ianto about Pantomimes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets of the Lamp

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of the characters I just like to borrow them from time to time.
> 
> This is the result of a challenge completed earlier and a request for a follow up. So this is for zazajb and royalladyemma who both wanted to know if the boys enjoyed the Ball. I'll leave it up to you!

Arriving at the City Hall the five of them were on alert ready to encounter the Vondrax. Jack knew that it was going to be a difficult evening but hoped that they were able to enjoy themselves as well as work. He had warned them not to get too close to people in case they were the Vondrax. He said he would know who they were and to follow his lead. 

The girls went off to find the bar as the men decided it would be good to mingle with the rest of the guests. Owen had spotted a leggy blonde and was making his way over to her. Jack and Ianto were hovering near the doorway checking everyone that entered.

“Ianto, you look fantastic. Let’s hope that this isn’t going to take too long and we can go home and devise our own stories for these costumes.”

“Jack we are supposed to be working, stop distracting me. Your costume is doing enough of that I don’t need your comments adding to the distraction. Has anyone ever told you, you look hot in those white trousers?”

“No, Yan but keep talking I like the way you’re thinking.”

With that there was a scream from the bar area. Tosh and Gwen came running through.

“Jack come quick I think we have the Vondrax in the bar.”

Jack and Ianto went running through closely followed by Owen who’d heard the scream and looked across to find the girls running through.

They arrived in the bar area to see several people, or what was left of them, sprawled on the floor and six tall straight waiters looking down at them. Jack immediately ran over to the waiters and looked them in the eye. Without warning they began to move towards him. He kept staring at them and much to the amazement of the rest of the guests they began dropping to the floor. Jack continued to stare and within a matter of seconds rather than minutes all six waiters were a pile of dust on the floor.

“What happened?” shouted one of the guests.

“Did you see what that guy did to them?” screamed another.

Jack looked across at the rest of his team and nodded.

“Let’s go and get a drink and we’ll explain everything.” Said Ianto.

Luckily there were only a few of the guests in the bar area, the others thankfully hadn’t made their way through and it was easy for the team to administer a small dose of Retcon to them. They knew they would feel sleepy but that couldn’t be helped. They would recover in a matter of minutes rather than hours. The dose was small enough for them just to erase the short memory of seeing the Vondrax on the floor.

“Owen get a brush and sweep this mess up. By the time the dignitaries arrive we should all be back to normal and we can all have a good time.”

“Why is it always me? Can’t the tea boy here do that, after all that’s what you initially employed him to do.”

“Oi Dr Harper, when I ask you to do something I don’t expect any questions. Just because I’ve stopped you pulling that blonde you’ve no need to take it out on Ianto. You can get back to your chat up tactics as soon as we’ve cleared up.”

Owen humphed and went to find a brush and shovel. Gwen went with him to find a container to put the mess in. By the time they had swept up, the main dignitaries were arriving.

Jack, Ianto and Tosh were there to greet the Mayor and his consort and explained that everything was back to normal and they shouldn’t have any more problems for the remainder of the evening.

A large amount of money was raised by the end of the evening for Ty Hafan and Jack quietly added his own contribution to the final amount. Rumour had it that a mysterious benefactor had given the Mayor a cheque for £5,000 which brought the total amount to £10,000.

“Ok kids, when you have had enough you can go home or wherever the mood takes you. I think we have accomplished our mission here tonight and Ianto and I have something to take care of back at the hub.”

“Something, or someone?” grinned Owen.

“Oh, that would be telling Dr Harper. I’m sure you won’t need any encouragement to take your young friend for a nightcap somewhere. By the way if you do, erm….don’t do anything we wouldn’t do will you?”

“That doesn’t leave much then does it Jack? Although I’m sure your idea of nightcap is not for the feint hearted.”

Jack grinned and pulled Ianto closer to him and kissed his neck.

“Oh please….not in front of the children” quipped Owen.

This caused a giggle from everyone and Ianto blushed as always when their sex life was brought into the conversation.

“I love it when you blush.” Whispered Jack, and kissed him again.

They all said goodnight, Tosh and Gwen leaving together and Owen making his way back to the blonde he’d been chatting to all night.

“Shall we leave them to it? I think I could do with some story telling back at the hub, don’t you?”

“Oh I think I could spin a good story for you Captain. But don’t you think we’d be missed?”

“No, I’ve already spoken to the mayor and told him I needed to go and write my report of the evening, he’s already thanked me for the donation and said that he was grateful we were here when everything kicked off. He realises that there are some guests that won’t remember what happened for a short while but the majority of them have had a good time and besides we managed to raise a decent amount for the children in the process.”

“Well I’m ready when you are cariad.”

Jack took hold of Ianto’s hand and led him to the doorway. As they reached it they turned around and saw Owen playing tonsil tennis with the blonde from earlier. They smiled knowing that he wouldn’t be in a fit state to do much work the following day. But they weren’t bothered at least everyone was having a good time.

~~~~~*~~~~~

Back at the Hub they decided that it would be good fun to turn the conference room into a theatre. They activated the large screen to show the scenery from the pantomime Aladdin. Ianto remembered seeing it once when he was a kid and thought it silly that this young man only had to wish for something and by rubbing a lamp it would happen. 

“Jack, what is it about Pantomimes that make people go watch them ? I always thought they were silly and couldn’t understand why so many enjoyed them.”

“Mmmm looks like I’m going to have to educate you in the art of Pantomime then doesn’t it?”

He pulled Ianto towards him and kissed him slowly running his fingers down the side of his neck and round to the back. A mewling escaped Ianto’s mouth and Jack felt himself harden at the sound. Pulling him closer he could feel Ianto’s hardness against his groin. This time Ianto put his arms around Jack and with one hand pulled his waist closer to him the other was around the back of his neck stroking the soft wisps of hair in the nape of his neck. He knew the effect this would have on Jack and the more he moaned at Ianto’s touch the more Ianto stroked him.

Pulling apart Jack looked into the deep blue eyes of his lover. “Tell me what you wish for my love, and all will come true.”

“Do I have to rub the lamp for my wish to come true?”

“Oh I could think of something better for you to rub and wish on.” Exclaimed Jack with a wicked grin on his face.

“If that’s the case then I wish for you to take me to bed and make love to me all night.”

“Your wish is my command Yan.”

Jack took Ianto by the hand and led him down the spiral stairs to his office and then down the stairs into their quarters. 

Instead of their usual tearing off of clothes and mad frantic rush to get to the bed they were savouring the pleasure of peeling away each piece of clothing. Ianto went to remove Jack’s silver, blue top but was stopped. 

“No, I think it’s my duty as your captain to remove items of clothing first.”

Ianto smiled and nodded in agreement. Jack carefully unzipped the red and gold tunic that his lover was wearing and slid it off his shoulders to reveal the beautiful toned body beneath. Ianto had thought about wearing a t-shirt but decided against it as he had an idea that it would have been too warm at the city hall, he was pleased now as it meant that Jack could get to his body quicker and he so wanted to feel his lovers hands all over him. Jack pushed the tunic further down Ianto’s body revealing more naked flesh at each push. As the tunic fell Jack kissed each part of the exposed flesh and nipped at it causing soft moans to escape his lover’s lips. Once the tunic was on the floor Ianto stepped out of it. Jack noticed the hardness straining against the thin fabric of the red brushed velvet trousers, and ran the palm of his hand across it. More mewling spilling from Ianto’s mouth. 

Seeing this Jack felt himself straining against the fabric of the trousers he was wearing, thinking how lucky he was to have this gorgeous man as his. He pulled Ianto towards him to kiss him. As he moved closer Jack felt for the top of the trousers and began to push them down. Ianto stopped him.

“What’s wrong my love?”

“Mmmm nothing, I just want to do this.”

He unzipped the back of Jack’s silver and blue tunic and as he pushed it down off his shoulders he began kissing and nipping Jack’s neck. He knew the red welts he left behind would disappear but it was fun to hear Jack’s whimpers. Like Jack, as Ianto pushed the tunic down he made his way down the front of Jack’s body kissing and nipping as he went. Reaching his nipples he gave one a tug with his teeth and the other he tugged gently with his fingers. Noticing the immediate reaction in Jack’s trousers he tugged and nipped harder, causing a loud moan to escape his captain’s lips.

Jack stepped out of the tunic and guided Ianto over to their bed. Looking into the blue eyes of his lover Jack reached for the trousers that were constraining the hardness he so wanted inside him. Pulling Ianto closer he began to remove the trousers. 

“I love you Ianto Jones.”

“Show me how much Jack, please.”

Jack had removed Ianto’s underwear at the same time as the trousers and he just looked at his lover and smiled. 

Ianto returned the compliment and seeing the hardness of Jack he stroked him and said “I’m making my wish and that is to wish you were inside me.”

Mmmmm, your wish is my command my love.”

Guiding each other over to the bed they lay down, kissing and duelling tongues as they went. Jack gently turned Ianto onto his back and lost himself immediately in the gorgeous eyes that were staring up at him. He bent to kiss him and as he did his hand reached out for the lube they always kept on the bedside cabinet. Expertly, Jack flipped the lid with one hand and applied some to his fingers. Straddling his lover he continued kissing him and reached around and found the entrance he loved. Inserting one finger he felt Ianto tense, but as he moved it around inside him he saw him relax and move in time with it. Once he was comfortable with that Jack inserted another finger and then a third. Ianto moaned and continued to move in time with the thrusts of the fingers. He looked into Jack’s blue grey eyes and saw nothing but love in them. He wrapped his hand around Jack’s hardness and rhythmically in time with Jacks movements moved his hand up and down the length. Looking at Jack’s face Ianto could see that it wouldn’t be long before he came.

“Need….you….inside…now….Jack” whispered Ianto

Jack removed his fingers and extracted himself from Ianto’s hand then gently inserted his hardness into his lover. Taking his hand and Ianto’s he placed them both around Ianto’s hardness and moving his hand and pushing inside his lover their movements became harder and faster.

All at once and with a cry of release they both climaxed together. Slowing down, they looked into each other’s eyes and smiled.

“My turn now Captain, I believe!”

Ianto turned Jack over onto his back and this time straddled his lover. Mirroring everything Jack had just done he brought them to a climax again and again. Their love for one another showing in their faces every time.

Slowing down and bringing their breathing back to near normal Jack looked at Ianto and said “I told you I’d teach you all about Aladdin’s wishes, and how he rubbed his lamp to make those wishes come true.”

“mmmm, but captain, that was far better than rubbing a rusty lamp. I love you Jack.”

Holding on to each other tightly they finally fell asleep knowing how much they were loved.

 

End

 


End file.
